All For You
by StormOfImagination
Summary: "No!" I heard Thor scream as the elven craft lifted and went on it's way. He fell to his knees, unable even to raise a hand to catch his beloved Mjolnir as it returned to him, crashing into the rough gravel with a quiet thud. "Jane!" he screamed again, as if he could bring her back with simply the power of his voice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first story within the Avengers/Thor world, so I hope you'll be kind and enjoy! It is A/U, but not dramatically so. I plan on switching POV's with different chapters depending on how it fits, just as a heads-up.**

_Loki's P.O.V._

"Jane!" I heard my brother's heart-wrenching shout, and as I silenced the dark elf in front of me, I turned just in time to see the elven weapon absorb her in a cloud of red, the body of my brother's lover dissolving in front of my eyes. Malekith cackled, turning back towards his ship, knowing that the battle was won. I heard the familiar hiss, turning once more to see my brother, in one last act of heartbroken revenge, throw his hammer towards the retreating elves. Mjolnir glanced off the back of the large one, who simply turned and growled, boarding the vessel with the others, leaving me and my brother to stand in the Dark World that had taken Jane from us all.

"No!" I heard Thor scream as the elven craft lifted and went on it's way. He fell to his knees, unable even to raise a hand to catch his beloved Mjolnir as it returned to him, crashing into the rough gravel with a quiet thud. "Jane!" he screamed again, as if he could bring her back with simply the power of his voice. As I stepped towards him, my heart panged not only for Thor's loss, but for the loss Jane's mortal friends would have to bear.

"Brother. She's gone." I said quietly, resting my hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do now but honor her." Thor didn't even bother to raise a hand to brush me away, what remained of his tattered cape gently drifting in the wind.

"How could I let this happen, Loki?" Thor said, his voice thick with sorrow and loss, and I found myself pitying my old brother, despite our previous disagreements. Losing his mother and his loved one within the same week would be devastating, and already, it was taking it's toll on him.

"We didn't know, brother." I said, my voice filled not only with pity, but sorrow. Jane was a beautiful young woman, with much of her life ahead of her, and she did not deserve to go so soon, simply because she was wrapped up in politics she didn't fully understand. "We couldn't have known they would attack her."

"First mother, and now Jane?" Thor said bitterly. "These elves deserve no mercy for what they have done." He rose to his feet, brushing me away, as I had expected much earlier. "Come. We will return to Asgard and honor her, and prepare for war."

"Thor..." I said, shaking my head. "We cannot return to Asgard. We have no home to return too. We committed treason, and I am already a prisoner." I ran one hand through my hair, looking around the wicked wasteland that had started this in the beginning.

"Fine." He said, pulling Mjolnir from the gravel. "Then we will return to Midgard, to deliver the news to Darcy and the others. They deserve to know." He couldn't conceal the emotion in his voice, the way his voice sounded like he had to physically force himself to admit that Jane was gone.

"You may return, but I believe I have other places to be." I said, feeling the familiar ache from my wounds starting to settle in my bones. "I will stay here, keep an eye on the elves. I am not welcome on Midgard, and I don't wish to have another run-in with Shield."

Thor simply nodded, turning and beginning the long walk up to the ship, his face bloodied from the fight and stained with tears of sorrow. It wasn't until he was well and truly out of sight and on his way to Midgard that I let myself fall into my own grief for the beautiful life lost. Jane Foster did not intend to become wrapped up in this worldly battle- and yet, somehow, she had, and because of it, she lost her life and my brother lost his love.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's like 12:30 but I'm gonna keep writing this.**

_Loki's P.O.V._

It felt like an eternity had passed as I sat in the Dark World, gazing at the gravel, the ground that held the last steps ever to be taken by Jane Foster. I couldn't find it within myself to cry, instead simply staring out, running the scene over again and again in my mind, listening to my brother's heart-breaking shout.

But an eternity wasn't long enough, because all too soon, I heard the sound of Asgardian guards approaching quickly. I was sure to appear disheveled, but I couldn't bring myself to cast the glimmer that would allow me to look like my normal self.

"Loki!" I heard my father say, and I turned to face him slowly, feeling as if I was dragging the world with each step. "Put down the dagger." As I looked down at my hand, I saw that I was still holding the dagger that Thor had given me before the battle. I forced my fingers to unclench from around the handle, the knife falling to the rough gravel with a clatter. "Where's Thor and the mortal?"

"Jane is dead." I said, only able to muster a hint of a sneer. "No thanks to the elves. Thor is gone, returned to Midgard to mourn." As Odin took in my appearance, it seemed that, for a moment, his eyes softened and he nodded, as if he was truly concerned or sorry for the ordeal I had been through.

"You will be coming back with us, this time to stay in the cell." He said abruptly. "We will see the extent of your punishment through after Thor returns."

I couldn't withhold the short, sharp, bitter laugh that split my lips. "After Thor returns?" I said, chuckling and shaking my head. "Thor isn't returning. The love of his life was just killed by those elves, and you expect him to return?" My voice had raised, and the guards surrounding us both tensed. "Go ahead and take me, father, but don't expect Thor to return! That mortal woman just died, and if he continues those destructive behaviors, then there won't be a Thor any longer!" I let out a long, shaky breath, watching Odin's reaction as he mulled over the information I had given him.

He turned away from me to face the guards. "Take him back to Asgard." Odin said, his voice no longer as blunt as it was. "We will discuss this after he is behind a prison wall."

As the guards approached me, chaining my hands, I clenched my jaw. "Thor will not return!" I said, and the guard to my left pulled my arms tighter together. "You will get your son killed, and your legacy will be a traitor and a dead man!" As the guards walked me away from Odin, still standing and looking at the landscape that took his sons from him, I couldn't help but struggle. "This war is coming, and coming sooner than you know, and you cannot fight a war with no Thor to lead them!"

"I have fought wars long before Thor, and I can fight this war without him!" Odin roared, turning to face me as I was loaded onto the vessel. "You know nothing of this war, and nothing of me! You are a traitor, nothing more!"

"I may be a traitor, but I know more than you see." I said coldly. "But if you believe that, then you need no help of mine. There is more at stake with this than you only Asgard, but all of the nine realms will burn. The only person that could've possibly known how to stop this died because of you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Third Person P.O.V._

"Tell me it's not true, Thor." Darcy whispered, tears filling her brown eyes. "Tell me Jane is coming home, she's just hurt."

Thor shook his head. "She's gone." He said, his voice full of thick sorrow. "The Dark Elves attacked her. I didn't see them, I was too consumed with my need to avenge my mother to see them attack."

"Why'd you have to take her, huh?" Darcy said, her voice raising as her sorrow grew, realizing there was no chance for her friend to come home. "If you'd never left, we wouldn't have found the gravitational thingy, and she never would've gotten sick!"

"I had no choice!" Thor said, frustrated that Darcy was blaming him, but deep inside he knew that somehow, the blame could fall on his shoulders. "War was coming, and someone had to lead the Asgardians into battle! Did you expect Loki to do it?"

"You left for two years! Two years, Thor!" Darcy shouted. "Jane was devastated! She couldn't even do the research that was the very reason she met you! She cried for months! Every time one of those machines lit up or buzzed, she got her hopes up that it was you coming back for her! And then when it wasn't, she'd only cry harder!"

"Your world was going to be obliterated!" Thor responded, angered. "It was not my choice to leave, it was my responsibility! My world needed me to fight a war you didn't even know was coming, because I was defending it!"

"You could've at least sent a message down by carrier pigeon or whatever, let her know you hadn't moved on with some crazy Asgard warrior lady like she thought!" Darcy hollered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She went out with some other man!" Thor rumbled. "I would never dream of such a thing, and Jane left with some Robert man."

"Once, Thor! Once!" Darcy yelled. "After two years, and she didn't even stay long enough to eat, because she left with me to look for you! She loved you, Thor, and you can't get over your kingly ass to realize it! This is your fault!" She pounded on Thor's chest despite the armor, sobbing. "This is all your fault!" For a moment, Thor let Darcy stand and sob, before pulling her close with one arm, letting her bury her head in his shoulder.

"I know." Thor said simply, tears filling his own eyes. "I know." They stood there for a while, before Darcy pulled away and wiped at her cheeks.

"Where… How are we burying her?" Darcy asked, her voice unusually quiet for the young girl.

Thor sighed. "I plan to go to my father, ask for redemption. If he allows, I want Jane to be given the highest funeral possible."


End file.
